Held by a Thread
by Gothica-Librarian
Summary: Sam is on the very edge of his control and Dean's constant Whoring dosn't help in the least.Sam finally decides to take what he wants. Wincest. Rape...Kinda...Just be warned.


**This is my first fan fiction. Reviews please.**

Sam was lying awake in another dingy hotel room unable to sleep. It was the same old routine that he and his brother had always had, and he hated it. Always being on the road from town to town, destroying one evil creature after another….it was relentless and tiring and it never seemed to end. But the one thing that did stay constant, the one thing that never failed to ground him when he felt like he was about to explode and fall apart all at the same time….was the man lying just a few feet away from him.

Dean's sleeping form silhouetted from the Hotel sign was a calming and welcoming sight. The nightmares always kept Sam up at night, and when he couldn't bear the thought of being dragged into another (literally) hellish nightmare he always looked over at Dean. The calm even breaths from his brother were always enough to chase the haunting images away. Tonight Dean was lying on his stomach, a usual position for the older hunter, and one of Sam's personal favorites. In this position Sam had a perfect view of the hunter's large broad shoulders as well as the slight curve and rise of his ass.

Sam didn't know when his feelings for his brother started to change, all he knew was that he thought about his brother constantly and in a way he never should. Sam traced the outline of his brother's form with his eyes, lingering at the curve of his shoulders and farther down to where the covers bunched around Dean's waist. Noticing every breath he took, faintly hearing the soft exhale of breath against the hunter's pillow. It was both soothing and torturous.

Sam wished he could touch the smooth tan flesh that was exposed. _Just one taste_…The thought alone had Sam aroused as he shifted under the sheets. The temptations weigh heavy on Sam's mind. The need to walk over to the other bed, lay next to his brother and indulge the constant fantasies he has of just shoving his brothers face into the mattress and taking him as he has always wanted. It wouldn't take much, Sam was much larger than Dean and he wouldn't even know Sam's intent until it was too late.

But Sam couldn't do that. Dean was his brother and if he had any idea of what was crossing the younger hunter's mind at that very moment, Sam would get a face full of Dean's fist. He would never accept the sick and forbidden feelings Sam had for him, so he would keep them to himself. He would go about each day, holding down the words that are always on the tip of his tongue, begging to be spoken. And with each sarcastic smirk, with each endearment spoken, each deep _"Sammy" _called, Sam losses a shred of his control.

As Sam becomes immersed in his thoughts he is briefly startled when Dean had shift positions on his side of the room. Sam can't look away as he sees his brother's toned chest, with the tiny hairs leading below his waist, slightly raised by the cool air. Sam sucks in his breath at the sight as his cock begins to pitch a tent in the questionable hotel sheets. He uses his palm to adjust himself, but to no avail, only seeming to make it worse. All he managed to do was barley stifle a gasp from the sheer pleasure of the friction he created.

Sam continues to gaze at his brother, idly trailing his palm along his cock as it begins to leak pre-cum. _God_ Sam thinks, here he is creeping on his older brother by watching him sleep as he touches himself. But the sight of his beloved brother lying there half naked to his hungry gaze with the soft touches on the young Winchester's cock was too much. Sam easily slid his hand around his hard member as he began rolling the tip between his fingers, soon having to bite his lip to hold back any noises that may slip out.

Propping up his leg, Sam tries to minimize the chance of his brother seeing him stroke his cock. Yeah…that would be a _wonderful_ conversation if he were to ever be caught. Sam strokes himself in a tight fist, imagining it was his brother's beautiful body. He can't help but imagine thrusting into Dean as he held him down; making the older man take everything that Sam was giving him. Pleasing his brother with sure, fine strokes, only to switch the rhythm to an agonizing slow penetration that would have his brother moaning with need. Stroking his own cock to mimic the fantasy, Sam begins to pant and hold back silent pleas for his brother. The images Sam usually came up with helped him ease his temptation; however, for some reason, tonight, it just wasn't enough. He needed Dean, but he refused to do such a thing to his brother. Instead, Sam decides in the thick fog of lust to grab Dean's shirt that lay discarded on the floor and putting it to much better use. By pacifying himself with the pure dark scent of Dean. Sam pumps his cock harder trying hard not to gasp and even harder to not call out his brother's name. Bringing the shirt to his face he breaths in Dean's scent. It was exactly what he needed to push him over the edge. As he moans into the fabric, trying to muffle his pleas, Sam comes hard around his hand and stomach, stroking himself until the very last shudder.

He laid there with his face still stuffed into his brother's shirt, taking in the comforting aroma it emitted. After what seemed like an eternity, Sam decided to wipe himself off on the comforter (not like it was very clean to begin with). Tossing his brother's shirt somewhere in the darkness, Sam was able to lie back against the comforter and slowly nod off into an almost calming sleep.

"_Yet again another common tradition among the Winchester brothers"_ Sam snidely thinks as he and his brother sat down at a quiet diner. They had left the previous hotel on to their next job, a run of the mill purification. Not a hard job at all, if it wasn't for one tiny fact. He and Dean had to actually find the grave first. And in a tiny old town like this one, with multiple un-marked graves scattered around the town? …..Yeah….lets just say Sam had plenty of research he had to do back at the hotel.

"Man I am starved! Be good to get a nice pound of meat in me." Exclaimed Dean as he slid into the booth across from Sam. Sam quickly turns he head to snort into his shoulder (as well to hide a blush) at his brother's pronouncement, earning him a hard kick from under the table.

"That's disgusting Sam! Get your mind out of the damn gutter."

Sam smirks at his brother's uneasiness. "You're the one who said it so don't blame me." Sam chuckled as he picked up the menu.

"Whatever, if anyone's the pansy here it's you. I mean we've been on the road for hours and all you're gonna eat is a salad? Really Sammy be a man!"

Sam sighs at his brother's tirade. "Dean, salads are healthier for you and they give you more energy that that ball of grease you eat."

"Yeah well it's also a delicious ball of grease Sammy, so that's why I'll always pick it over some bland leaf."

"Well don't get upset when you start packing on more pounds than the burgers you eat then."

Dean looks up from the menu, brows drawn together in confusion, "I'm not gonna get fat Sam. I mean common, with all the things we hunt, I'm sure to stay in shape."

Sam shoots him a "Whatever you say" kind of look right before Dean looks down at his stomach softly muttering "I'm not getting fat damnit…."

"Now who's being the pansy?" Sam countered with his brow raised.

Dean gave him a narrowed eye glare as he gave out a gruff, "Bitch…"

"_Of course he wasn't fat", _Sam thought, ignoring the usual comeback from Dean. No, his brother had a body made of sin that made Sam want to do wicked, forbidden things to it.

Sam forced that though down, not wanting to have to explain himself if his dick decided to come to attention.

As the waitress brought them their meals, it shouldn't have been a surprise to Sam when Dean started to check her out. But then again, it always did….and it always stung.

But today, it cut twice as deep. For some reason Dean's attention on another women almost sent Sam into a rage as he saw his brother lean out of the booth to watch the tiny blonde's waist as she strutted away.

Sam gripped his fork as he shoved the salad into his mouth, trying to resist the urge to punch his brother in the face.

The meal afterwards went without incident. Sam was even able to have a quiet conversation with Dean about the upcoming hunt before the waitress came by once again.

"Here let me just get these plates out of your way sugar." said Stacy in a southern drawl (at least that's what it said on here uniform anyway). "Can I get the two of you anything else?" Stacy asked as she looked at Sam, and then turned her questioning gaze to Dean, who was grinning like he had found Little Red Riding Hood with her basket filled with sweets. Dean looked up at her and asked in a polite and seemingly innocent way, "How is your…apple pie?"

"Oh our apple pies are always fresh and super sweet." Stacy practically giggles out. Sam didn't like her at all and not just because she was hitting on his brother. She smelled like cheap strawberry perfume, and not to mention she didn't seem like she had ever even heard of a book in her life. Her hitting on his brother was just the icing on the cake.

Sam couldn't handle this shit right now. He stood up from the booth and as he was walking away he called over his shoulder, "I'll be back at the hotel." As he stomped out of the diner, he couldn't help but think of what Dean and the waitress would be doing in his absence.

Sam was sitting on one of the crappy hotel chairs. Seriously, why couldn't Dean pick an actual decent place once in a while? After he had left the diner he hiked it to the hotel to start on the hindering task of research. Sometimes Sam really hated doing this, but it was better he do it then let Dean touch his computer. Last time that had happened Sam had to wipe the hard drive. Apparently while Dean was looking at Big Buxom Asians, instead of the research he was supposed to be doing, he had also stumbled upon a virus. Yeah….Dean wasn't allowed on the computer.

So far Sam was able to narrow it down to just a few grave sites both marked and unmarked. But that alone took him a few hours, and during all that time he hadn't heard any word from Dean. He really hoped his brother didn't let the girl tie him to her bed like Carol did. Sam had to sneak into her room just to tie him loose. Then again….Dean never did learn from his mistakes….

Just as Sam reached for his phone to contact Dean, the basterd bursts into the room with a shit eating grin plastered to his face.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Dean raised a brow to Sam with a crooked grin. "I, Sammy boy, have been enjoying the fine deserts of this town." Dean closes the door and walks into the room to lie across the bed, idly flipping through the channels. Sam couldn't believe- oh who the hell was he kidding? Of course he could believe his own brother would strand him here working on this case to go get under some waitress's skirt.

Sam was used to it though. So there was no use in fuming over this incident. There would just be another one close down the road.

Sam stood up from the mountain of research, rolling his shoulders to alleviate the soreness.

"So, find anything interesting while I was out?" Dean asked nonchalantly from the bed.

"Yeah, no thanks to you ya jerk." Sam shot back a little too bitterly.

Dean opened his mouth to reply but Sam just held up his hand. "It's whatever Dean. I'm going to go take a shower. You gonna take one after?"

Dean smirked, "Nah Sammy…..I already had one." He let out a small chuckle.

Sam walked by Dean as he stated this, and Sam got just a tiny hint of that cheap Strawberry perfume, and it sent him into a blinding rage he couldn't suppress.

Sam pivoted on his foot, grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall.

Dean hollered, "What the fuck Sam!"

Sam glared at his brother giving him his best bitch face yet. "You know what. I'm sick and tired of you sleeping around Dean. I can't fuckn take it anymore!"

Dean looked at Sam like he was out of his mind. "What the hell are you talking about Sam? You're mad just cause I get some tail every once in a while? Geez lighten up man." Dean went to push Sam away but Sam just threw him back into the wall.

"No Dean. I'm mad that you always have your nose up women's skirt every time I turn my head. Every time I see you even glancing at some fuckn blonde bimbo I want to punch you in the damn teeth! You're mine Dean! So stop. Whoring. Around!" Each word was enunciated with a firm shake as Sam yelled with anger.

"Sammy what the fuck –"

Dean didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Sam silenced him with a fierce kiss. Sam kissed Dean hard, and it was so much more than what Sam thought it would be. He moaned slightly into the kiss right when Dean's fist connected with his jaw, causing Sam to fly back.

"What the fuck are you doing Sam?" Dean screamed at him. "I'm your fucking brother!"

Sam gave a spiteful laugh as he swiped at the blood on his lip. "You think I don't know that? You think I haven't tried to stop what I feel? I can't Dean, and from now on, I'm not going to." Sam shot up towards his brother and threw him on the bed face first. Sam placed his knee in the middle of Deans back and twisted his brother's arm to make sure he couldn't move as Sam started to remove his belt.

Dean struggled beneath him trying to get free. "Sam let me go or I'm seriously going to kick your ass!"

Sam ignored Dean as he tore away Dean's jacket before flinging his belt from the loops and strapping Dean's wrists to the bed with it. Only when Sam was sure Dean wouldn't get loose did he flip his brother over to face him. "I don't care what you do Dean, but I'm going to have this, and you won't stop me." Leaning down he kissed his brother hard before moving back to cut away Dean's shirt.

Dean gaped up at Sam trying to get loose from the bonds. "You….you can't really be serious can you Sam?"

Sam started striping his shirt and shoes as he climbs on top of Dean, pinning his legs down with his own when Dean tried to kick him off. "I'm very serious Dean, and you're just about to see how serious I can be."

Sam griped his brother's hair, forcing him to give Sam a better position as he kissed him. The younger Winchester couldn't believe the taste of his brother. It was intoxicating as he slid his tongue over his brother's bottom lip before slowly sucking it. Dean momentarily relaxed before returning in his struggles. Sam smirked to himself. He knew his brother more than anyone, which also included in what Dean liked sexually. Every conversation he had with Dean, where he was boasting about his current conquest, was recorded and noted in his memory. He would have Dean tonight, and his brother will enjoy. Whether he wants to or not.

Sam moved his mouth to his brother's neck and kissed right under his ear before nipping the skin. Sam smirked when he heard the audible gasp from Dean as his skin erupted in goose bumps.

"S-Sam. Stop this now." Dean forced out.

Sam leaned back to look at his brother. "Soon Dean, you won't want me to." Sam leaned down kissing along his brother's throat, biting right above his collar bone. Dean had to swallow back a groan as he clenched his teeth. He strained his muscles trying to break free to no avail.

Sam continued his ministrations as he sucked at the base of his brother's neck while flicking his nipples. Dean would never admit he liked it when chicks touched him there. But tonight, Dean wouldn't be able to help but notice it.

Sam pinned Dean's hips as he arched into him, causing a sweet friction between them before Sam began to suck on his brother's nipple. The older hunter gasped at the pleasure he was feeling, but immediately felt disgusted because his own brother was making him feel it. And the rock in his pants wasn't helping feel any better either.

Dean didn't know why his body was enjoying this. It was sick. Disgusting. But by God….he didn't want Sam to stop. Or did he? He couldn't focus with Sam's head bobbing above his body, licking and teasing his chest.

Suddenly Dean felt teeth scrape and tug at his nipple, he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips, but he was able to cut it short.

Sam just looked up at Dean, knowing that his brother was enjoying everything that he was doing to him.

"Sam…please stop this…" Dean was able to struggle out, not sounding too convincing either.

"Are you sure you want that Dean?" Sam took his hand and rubbed Dean's hard on through his jeans before slowing unzipping them after he received a delicious moan from his beloved brother. Kissing his way down his brother's stomach and nuzzling the tight line of his pants as Dean twitched and moaned with lust.

"I thought so." Sam smirked as he leaned up to yank his brothers pants from his body. Sam just knelt there and looked at his brothers toned chest and muscular legs, the rise of each sharp hip bone with the tiny trail of hairs leading to his aroused member. It was a true work of art, and he was about to sample every inch of it.

Sam proceeded to strip himself and couldn't hold back the pure satisfaction of seeing his brother starring at his naked body. Seeing the slight bob of his adams apple had his cock twitching, causing Dean to look away from his little Sammy.

Sam leaned down over Dean and pressed a light kiss to the tip of his cock, sending a hard shiver down his spine. Dean bit down hard on his lip as Sam teased the head, giving it little flicks with his tongue, slowly circling it. God…..how did Sammy get so good at this? It's not like he got out that much aside from hunting. Then again…..Dean apparently didn't know his little brother as much as he thought he did….

Sam teased his brother with light flicks under the head of his cock, slowing dragging his tongue over the thick vein on the underside of his shaft. He relished in the spasms and moans coming from Dean as he tried to keep his cool.

Dean screamed as Sam sucked his brother's cock to the back of his throat. Sam knew exactly how to work his brother, stroking the base of Dean's cock as he sucked on his dick in long hard strokes. He played his brother like a fiddle making Dean arch off the bed; even going as far as to make him thrust idly into Sam's awaiting mouth.

Sam pulled back to suck on his fingers, getting a small hesitant whimper from the man in front of him before returning to torturing him with his mouth and tongue. Dean was lost in the pleasure he was feeling. In the back of his mind he still knew that it was his brother, his little Sammy, who had his head between his legs. But he was starting not to care. Not when Sam was able to ring this amount of pleasure from his body. Then he felt the fingers slide against the tight hole.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Screamed Dean as he tried to scramble back from Sam who only grabbed his thighs, pulled him back, and held him in place so he was able to shove his first finger into Dean all the way to the base of his knuckle. Sam looked up at Dean as a small amount of pain laced his face, "Sorry Dean, but I have to be sure you can fit all of me before we can continue with our fun." Sam smirks at Dean's glare as he returns to sucking Dean's dick as he moves his finger in and out of his brother's ass.

Dean kept yelling at Sam to stop between gasps of pleasure and screams of protest as Sam worked more fingers into Dean, stretching him. Whenever Sam moved his fingers over his prostate Dean arched off the bed and leaked into his brother's mouth, then only to have Sam hum in gratification as he licked it away from Dean's sensitive head.

By the time Sam decided Dean was stretched enough, he laid there with unadulterated anger. Sam knew he was going to get the shit kicked out of him after he was through with Dean. Hell he wouldn't even block Dean's punches. Whatever Dean did to him, was worth this one night he could have him, completely willing or not.

Dean looked up at Sam with rigged breaths. "Sam….Please stop this…."

"I already told you Dean, I can't." Sam spits into his hand and pumps his cock to get it lubricated while holding his brothers gaze. "Don't worry Dean; I'll make sure you enjoy it." Sam leans down for a quick kiss before having to retreat or risk getting bitten by his brother.

Sam pinned Deans legs far apart as he began positioning himself at his brother's entrance. Dean struggled once he felt Sam's tip begin to push against his opening but Sam gave him a firm smack on the ass. "Now Dean, if you struggle, you're just going to make it hurt more than it needs to. Hold till." Sam slides his cock into Dean as Dean lets out a gasp of pain. "Sam please stop, stop, I can't….it hurts!" Dean feels like he's being split in two. Sam was just too fucking huge and he clenched in pain.

"Dean just relax, ok? I'll make it feel good, I swear." Sam mutters out as he pumps Dean's cock as he slides further in. It is a few more moments and pleas before Sam is able to seat himself deep into Dean's ass. Sam looks down at Dean with a smirk only to be greeted with eyes filled with pain, betrayal, and a tiny flicker of…desire?

Slowly pulling out, Sam rocks his hips back into his brother and moans at the incredible pleasure racking through him. "Damn-it Dean…..You're so….Ughhh" Sam opens Deans legs wide as he picks up his pace, going into Dean hard. "You're so tight Dean…I can barely move inside of you."

Dean gasps between the mixture of pain and pleasure. He's able to feel every thrust of Sam inside him. He tries to struggle with the bonds, however that causes him to move along Sam's cock more, making Sam moan, quickening his thrusts. Dean closes his eyes trying to ignore his brother thrusting inside him, trying to ignore how the pleasure is racking up making him leak onto his stomach. He pictures himself in the impala driving down the road with Metallica blaring, how wonderful it would be to have a nice drive with Sam…the old Sam…..The windows rolled down as they went on another hun-Dean screams out, eyes flying wide open as the most amazing feeling washes over him and goes like lighting to his cock.

Sam laughs in triumph. "There it is." Sam thrusts hard and fast in the same spot as he nails Dean's prostate again and again, causing the older Winchester to fill the room with his moans and breathless shudders.

Leaning down Sam sucks and bites Dean's neck, causing him to shudder in bliss. Sam turns and whispers in Dean's ear, "That's it big brother, know that it's me, your little Sammy, fucking you, making you feel all of this." Pumping Dean's cock Sam pistons into Deans tight ass. "Come for me Dean. Come around my cock. Let me feel you squeeze me."

Dean shakes with all of the sensations being forced upon him. He's co close to the edge…he just needs….

Sam reaches out grabbing a fist full of Dean's hair, pulling it so that Dean's head is pulled back tight, and he loses it. Dean screams with his orgasm, thrusting his hips into Sam's fist as he comes around his hand. Sam thrusts hard as Dean comes around his cock. He uses this moment to give Dean a deep kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth as he rocks Dean through his orgasm. Within a few thrusts Sam comes deep in Dean's ass, silently whispering his poor brother's name with each final thrust.

Sam rests his forehead against Deans as they slowly come back down from their sexual high. Sam is the first to recover as he strokes his brothers faces and presses a soft kiss to his forehead before he leans up and slowly pulls out of Dean, getting a small hiss from the beautiful man before him.

Sam crawls over his brother and unties him from the bed, noticing the bruise marks on Dean's wrists. Once Dean was free he throws himself at his brother connecting his fist square with his jaw. "You basterd!" Dean looks down at Sam furiously, giving him a few good punches to the jaw. He was about to continue when he noticed Sam wasn't fighting back…just…taking it…Dean gives out a breath of aggravation and pain. "Damn-it Sam…"

Dean gets up stumbling to the bathroom as he leaves Sam lying on the crappy hotel floor. Dean crawls into the tub and turns on the shower head, letting it wash away the filth his brother did to him. Dean his disgusted with himself…he….he liked some of the things Sam did to him…..

Dean punches the tiles, shattering them just as Dean was. He watches the blood flow from his injured hand down the drain along with the other filth covering him. After Dean was "clean", he crawls back into the room, already seeing his brother under the covers and facing away from him. The fucking coward, not able to face Dean after what he did…. After getting into bed he immediately is overcome with exhaustion. As Dean begins to fall asleep, he can't help but think how this all could have happened.


End file.
